


Passing

by lauriegilbert



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauriegilbert/pseuds/lauriegilbert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the day of the NEWT exams. . .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing

**Author's Note:**

> This was not only my first fic in Harry Potter, but also my first fanfic. It is only for this reason I am still willing to admit I wrote this.

"It is now time to reveal the potions you have developed for your final exam,” Snape announced loudly. And I seriously hope that you have all tested them previously as you will be testing them today for me. If any of you have failed to create a fully functional, completely original potion, you will fail to receive your NEWT level in my class."

Once again on the receiving end of one of Snape’s deadly glares, Harry Potter just stared him down, eternally grateful that this was officially his last Potions class at Hogwarts.

The class started testing their creations with some of them being quite extraordinary. Pansy had designed a new potion which turned her eye colour purple for a day, with the only side effect being purple nails for a week afterwards.

Draco’s potion turned his earlobes into miniature dragons which would breathe fire. Unfortunately, as it turned out, his hair gel was flammable and he ended up with hair aflame.

On the Gryffindor side of the room, Ron had his potion turn the drinker into a toad, much to the chagrin of Neville, who was forced to test it. Hermione’s made a person’s hair glow in the dark, while Harry’s was a glamour potion that made his lightening bolt scar disappear, something no charm had been able to do.

Snape was about to dismiss the class when Millicent Bulstrode slammed her way into the room holding a vile over her head, wearing a long black trench coat which covered her entire body.

Suddenly, she chugged her potion and threw the container against the wall with a loud shatter. Millicent’s skin started to bubble and transform until there was a blinding flash of light radiating from under the coat.

Once the class regained the use of their eyes, they saw an amazing sight before them. Millicent still stood before them, but her 300 pound figure was now that of a supermodel, wearing nothing but a red leather corset, thong, and fishnets.

After giving the class a moment to recuperate, she sauntered up to Snape, kissed him passionately on the lips then said, "Do I pass?"

Rather than say anything, Snape removed his robe to reveal a matching outfit, fishnets and all, in black, and kissed her again.


End file.
